Damaged Goods
by moonbluewolf
Summary: Himeno and Hayate get into a fight which leads to their break up! Then Hayate meets a new friend...whose female. Could she possibly heal his broken heart?


Damaged Goods

7:45 pm. (Tokyo time) Hayate's apartment

"How could you betray me?" Hayate hissed at Himeno. "You went behind my back..."he flinched. _How could she betray me. I loved her and_ _she does this to me! _"We cannot be together, I can't trust you anymore." he cried with tears in his eyes. He glanced at her, she was standing with her back to him.

"I betrayed you... I understand your reaction. How could you love me after this?" she turned and threw herself at him. "But if I could do it over again, I would change it without hesitation! I love you, Hayate, and I can't go on without you." she sobbed. Hayate stood there stiff while she clung to him. "I loved you the first time I saw you and I knew... I knew we'd end up together!" Himeno cried. Hayate moved out of her grasp softly.

"I'm sorry Himeno, but we..." he sighed and walked out the door, leaving Himeno standing in the room, feeling as if her heart would fall out of her chest. If only she could reverse time, if only she could do the day over again. She loves Hayate with all her soul. And she knows she always will, even if he moves on.

Hayate was wandering downtown Tokyo trying to think of something to do; he knew he couldn't go back to his apartment...where Himeno was. Even if he _was_ angry with her, he couldn't stand to see the pain in her eyes, the hurt his words brought her. It was against his very being to have to break up with Himeno. She was the... she was his everything. Hayate fell to his knees and the tears spilled over, not able to hold them in anymore, not caring where he was or who was probably watching.

"...such a jerk. It's better we're done. I'm fin- Hey are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I... tripped." Hayate replied, coming back from a heartbroken stupor. He looked up to an angelic face, confused at why she hadn't left yet.

"Hi, I'm Mizuki Takahashi. Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"Hayate. My name's Hayate." he said, wanting to keep walking. He really didn't want to go back. _I'll just find a hotel room for tonight, __just to think things through. _That's when he noticed Mizuki following him, looking at him like he was from a different planet. Frankly, he didn't like that she was following him. Almost like a stalker.

"Listen, I have a lot on my mind, and I don't like being followed." Hayate said.

"Oh I know you. You're friends with Sasame, the radio talk show host. I'm one of his co-workers, I work behind the scenes at the radio station. He talks about you a lot. You and what's her name...Himeno! Yea that's it." Mizuki replied. "Huh? Are you okay?" Hayate flinched at Himeno's name. Just hearing it made his heartache grow. Hayate kept walking.

"Hey, Hayate, hold on!" Mizuki ran to keep up. "Do you wanna grab some coffee or something? You don't look so good." Unable to refuse, Hayate agreed. Maybe coffee will help me think, he thought. At a nearby coffee house, Mizuki and Hayate sat in a table in the back corner. _Why won't he say anything? This is very awkward! _

"So...are you from around here?" **Silence.**

"Do you have family here?" **Silence**.

"Hay-"

"Mizuki, forgive me. I just broke up with the love of my life. I know I haven't been good company tonight." he continued to stare at the table.

"Oh I see. Hayate, I'm sorry. I had no idea." she replied sadly. _Poor guy. This can't be easy for him. If only I could help somehow. _

"Forgive me Mizuki, but I must go. Thank you for your kindness." She watched helplessly as he left. _He looked so sad. I gotta see if he'll be okay. _Mizuki thought as she ran after him.

"Hayate, wait!" she called. He hadn't gotten far. He was only a few yards ahead of her. She ran to catch up. "Hayate, it'll be okay. I promise you, you will survive this." she said when he stopped, not turning to face her. "Your heart may feel like it's in a million pieces, but in time, you'll learn to be happy again. I know what you're going through, believe me. You feel like someone's stabbed you right in the heart. I know...the pain is excruciating, You feel you can't take it... any longer than you already have. You're struggling, you're angry, you're hurt, I understand all that. But you're gonna pull through. I promise." Mizuki said. Hayate turned to face her, tears welling in his eyes. Hayate fell to his knees, the tears pouring over. Mizuki moved closer, only to end up on the ground next to him. Next thing she knew, she was holding him. She held him til he stopped sobbing. They went back to the coffee shop and he told her everything. "...and I found her and Sasame in bed together." he said as he looked away in pain. "How could she do this? To me, to us?" he asked. _He must have really loved her to be in so much pain. Poor guy._

"Maybe...oh never mind. There's no excuse for what she's done to you. I'm sure she loved you though." Mizuki said thoughtfully.

"But she betrayed me! There's no way she loved as much as she said if she could decide to betray me! Hmph." Hayate knew he had to keep cool, it wasn't Mizuki's fault Himeno broke his heart.

"So what happened after you caught her with Sasame?" Mizuki asked.

"I left her there, and headed back to my apartment. I stayed there cause I knew she wasn't far behind. Once Himeno got there, I lost it. I wasn't myself. And then...before I know I'm meeting you. Everything else is a total blank." Mizuki reached for his hand, which he allowed. Mizuki could feel her heart speed up.


End file.
